degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Holly J.-Alli Conflict
The conflict between Alli Bhandari and Holly J. Sinclair began in Season 8, and lasted until Season 10 when Holly J. began dating Sav Bhandari, Alli's older brother. Conflict History Season 8 In Man With Two Hearts, Holly J. makes fun of Alli and her friend Clare for the vibrator incident. When Clare tells Holly J. off and saying, "Maybe you should try masturbation some time, then you won't be so mean", Alli laughs and feels no need to get involved in the argument. In Heat of the Moment, Holly J.'s watching the Power Squad practice, and Alli makes a snide remark to her while walking by with Clare. Holly J. tells her to "shut her loser niner mouth," and Alli says that Holly J. is bitter about romance. Holly J. says Alli wouldn't know anything about romance, which makes Alli admit she's going out with Johnny DiMarco. Holly J. doesn't believe it, and goes up to Johnny and asks him in front of his friends, which he denies. Johnny then breaks up with Alli, and Alli snaps at Holly J. for ruining her relationship and that she can't be mean to her. Holly J. says she doesn't need a reason to be mean to Alli. Alli then starts a group on Facerange called "I Hate Holly J.," which many people sign up for. Holly J. sees the site, and confronts Alli, insulting her. Alli then sees threatening comments about Holly J. from people who had joined her group, and Bruce the Moose leads the whole cafeteria in chanting "I Hate Holly J." This causes Holly J. to storm out of the cafeteria, yelling, "like I care what you losers think!", and not return to school or work out of fear of the growing hatred towards her. Alli's suspended from school and gets a juvenile record after the Sinclair family calls the police for the threats on the hate group. Anya and Alli go over to Holly J.'s house, and Alli sees that what she did was wrong. A few days later, the group is deleted, and Alli apologizes to the school and Holly J, about her actions, however people still continue to tease Holly J. Season 10 In' What A Girl Wants (2)', Holly J. runs for president against Alli's brother Sav. Alli tells him he can beat the witch, but he needs to concentrate since she is a respected opponent. Friendship History Season 10 In You Don't Know My Name (2), Holly J. and Sav begin dating, and Alli agrees to be on good terms with her brother's girlfriend. In All Falls Down (2), Alli hears that Holly J. gave Sav a lap dance and sees her in her sexy outfit, and looks shocked. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Don%27t_Let_Me_Get_Me Don't Let Me Get Me (2)], Holly J, Sav, and Alli are seen discussing Alli's situation when Holly J points out that Bianca didn’t force Drew into the boiler room and Sav says that if it wasn’t Bianca, Drew would have cheated with someone else. With this in mind, Alli makes the difficult decision to leave Degrassi. In Hide and Seek, Holly J. seems worried that Alli ran away and keeps asking Sav to keep her updated on her whereabouts. Season 11 In Spring Fever, Alli helps Sav get over his break up with Holly J. by accidentally setting him up with Keke Palmer. Trivia *They are both friends/on good terms with Anya MacPherson, Fiona Coyne, Spinner Mason, Declan Coyne, and Jenna Middleton. *They both have a dislike for Owen Milligan. *Alli has a conflict with Chantay Black, one of Holly J.'s good friends. *Holly J. dated Alli's brother Sav Bhandari, after crushing on him for two years. *Promos for season 8 implied that Holly J. and Alli would be fighting over Blue, but this never happened. *They both bullied each other. *Holly J. caused the break up of Alli and Johnny. *Holly J. had a conflict with two of Alli's best friends: Clare Edwards and Jenna Middleton *Alli created the I Hate Holly J Page. Gallery 999.PNG HOTM36.jpg Qwerewr.jpg 8u9iopi.png 8789uijk.png uiiou89.png 897uiv.png 8uiuuiiu.png 898hj.png 98uji.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 8 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships